Game of Thrones and Julius Caesar crossover
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Brutus is Lord Commander of Hizdahr zo Loraq's kingsguard and trying to hide the fact that he is gay. When a bastard is brought into court falsely accused of being sent to kill the queen, who is missing and assumed dead, Brutus saves him and ends up falling in love with him. Brutus/Cassius Slash. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

BRUTUS

When I wake up, the bed beside me is empty. Reznak mo Reznak has left me, after all we were both drunk last night and he is not gay. All eyes will be on us today, I know, because we had both been drunk last night. But the feel of another man's lips on mine again was almost worth it. We were all drinking last night, and apparently I thought it would be a good idea to make out with Reznak in front of everyone.

I get out of bed to dress for court, and I have just put on a tunic when someone knocks on my door. Opening it, I am surprised to see Reznak. "Are you coming to court today?" he asks.

"I am lord commander of the kingsguard," I remind him. "I have to."

He offers to help me get ready, and I accept his offer, allowing him to finish dressing me and comb through my hair. "How are we going to face everyone?" I ask.

"Together," he answers, and I smile.

When we arrive at court, I take my usual spot on the right of Hizdahr zo Loraq as he is introduced. Everyone is staring at us, but I ignore them, and I stare ahead of me. A man is brought in, who looks to be in his thirties. He's beautiful, I think, and when our eyes meet I let out a quiet gasp. The look in his eyes is pure fear, like none I have ever seen in a prisoner's eyes. His hair is short and blonde, his eyes the brightest blue I have ever seen. My heart gives a leap.

_Aelius_.

"Your name is Cassius Flowers, is it not?" says King Hizdahr.

He swallows. "It is," the man replies. A bastard name. Aelius was a bastard too, I remember. My bastard brother.

"And you have been accused of being sent here from King's Landing to poison the Mother of Dragons," Hizdahr says.

Cassius goes pale. "Please, that was never why I came here, I swear! I would rather take my own life than kill the silver queen."

"Then tell us why you have come all this way," Hizdahr says.

"If it please you, I-" begins Reznak mo Reznak.

"It would please me to hear him speak," King Hizdahr interrupts. "I'm not saying I will set him free, but I will hear him."

Reznak is silent. "My father sent me here to be married to Her Grace," Cassius begins. "On my way here I heard that she was already wed. Still I would like to remain here, I could serve you and the Mother of Dragons."

"The Mother of Dragons is missing," says Hizdahr zo Loraq.

"He is lying," Reznak adds. "We should give him a cell and let him fight tomorrow."

Hizdahr considers. "This crime is not like the others, if he is lying," he says. "We shall behead him for being a threat to the queen."

"_No!_" I scream, horrified.

Everyone is staring at me, shocked. Hizdahr looks stunned. "Do you object, Brutus?"

I search for the right words. Cassius is looking at me, his eyes full of an emotion I can't recognize. "Should-should we not at least wait for Her Grace to be found?" I suggest. "Cassius has traveled so far to get here. We could put him in a cell until Her Grace returns."

Hizdahr reluctantly agrees, and I can see the relief in Cassius' eyes as he is taken away. _Thank you_, he mouths, and I nod slightly. He reminds me of the brother I lost. Reznak is staring at me, completely astonished, and for now it's priceless.

"You are willing to save the life of someone who wants the Mother of Dragons killed?" Hizdahr says when Cassius is gone. I am surprised to feel a loss somewhere inside me because he is gone. But that's insane, I don't even know the man. He may remind me of my dead brother, but he is not my brother. Still, I know the man - Cassius - is telling the truth.

"Not save him," I lie, because I don't want him dead. I can't bear the thought. "Her Grace should decide what to do with him."

"Her Grace is missing," Ser Barristan Selmy points out. "She is dead, my lord."

"So we wait until she is found," I say, "alive. We have people of Meereen searching for her, and when she is back she should decide what happens to him."

"And you think her decision will be different?" says King Hizdahr.

"Perhaps not," I agree.

Hizdahr narrows his eyes at me. "Do you care about the bastard, lord commander?"

I feel my face heat up, and I swallow. "Of course not," I say.


	2. Chapter 2

CASSIUS

The dungeons were cold and dark.

It was hell on earth down there, and Cassius quickly grew hungry. His stomach growled, and he was soon daydreaming of the food back in King's Landing. That was the least of his problems, though. He was naked except for a blanket that he was given, which was his only source of warmth.

He heard footsteps and cringed, pushing himself against the back wall, covering himself with the blanket. There was a tapping sound on the metal bars, and the tears started streaming down Cassius' face again. "Come here," a familiar voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

He wiped away his tears and ventured forward. The voice sounded gentle and honest, and when he got close enough he recognized who the voice belonged to. "You?" he said. It was the same man who had saved him from being beheaded yesterday.

"Yes, it's me," he said, holding the candle up. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," said Cassius sarcastically. "What are you doing down here?" After a moment's hesitation he added, "My lord."

"Don't call me that," the man said. "They took your clothes?"

"Yes," Cassius told him, and the man sighed. "It could be worse, though. Thank you for saving me yesterday."

Cassius swore he saw a hint of a blush on the man's face, but maybe it was just the candlelight. "You remind me of someone," he informed Cassius, slipping something through the bars.

"Who?" Cassius saw it was bread, and he took it and immediately bit into it. It was the best bread he'd ever had.

"My brother," he said. handing Cassius some water. "You should at least try and sleep."

"That's so possible," Cassius said, and the man stood. "Will I see you again?"

He smiled. "Yes," he answered, and Cassius watched the candle float out of sight. His heart fluttered, surprising him, and he crawled back into the corner of his cell.

BRUTUS

When I get to my room, I lock myself inside and begin throwing things in a leather bag. When the Mother of Dragons gets back, she will no doubt have Cassius beheaded and I won't have that, even if Cassius and I have to escape from Meereen. Because I would run away with him. I have the strange urge to want to know Cassius.

Do you care about the bastard? I remember Hizdahr's words from earlier. I don't want him dead, that's for sure. My heart pounds at the thought. So, yes, I care about him.

I grab an extra tunic for Cassius, and I close my bag. Leaving will have to wait until tonight, because there's a ship that's leaving for Dorne and Cassius and I will be on it. Since I am lord commander, Hizdahr already left me with the keys so getting Cassius out of the dungeons will be easy.

After dark, I sneak out of the castle with a lighted candle and my bag and make my way to the dungeons. I pull open the heavy door and try not to trip on my way down the steps. Cassius is asleep when I reach his cell, and I call out his name.

His eyes open, and I notice the way they light up when he sees me. "What are you doing here so late?" Cassius asks, crawling over to me.

"Bringing you to your court session," I tell him, searching for his key. "Just go with it," I whisper. "I'm getting you out of here."

"But-" Cassius begins.

"Now!" I hiss, and he falls silent. "Put this on," I say, handing him a tunic. I can't help staring at him as he puts it on, and I wrap an arm around his shoulders and lead him out.

"You never told me your name," Cassius points out as we leave the dungeons.

"Brutus," I tell him.

He smiles as we reach the ship. We give them fake names, I tell Cassius it's because we could be recognized which is true, and we are given a room to share. "Why are you coming with me?" he asks as he sits down on his hammock.

I sigh. "Because I care about you," I admit.


	3. Chapter 3

CASSIUS

"You...care about me?" Cassius couldn't remember ever being so shocked. "But we don't even know each other."

"I know," said Brutus. "But I know you were telling the truth back there."

Cassius remembered his words from earlier. "It's not just because I remind you of your brother, is it?"

"No," Brutus reassured him.

"So...is your brother still alive?" Cassius asked.

Brutus shook his head. "He drowned in a storm when the mast broke on a ship," he said.

"I'm so sorry." Cassius had lost his mother in a similar accident, and he knew what it was like.

"It's okay," Brutus said.

"No, it's not." Cassius got up, being careful to not fall off the hammock, and wrapped his arms around Brutus. Brutus hugged him back tightly. "It still hurts, doesn't it?" He felt Brutus nod.

"He died only a few months ago," Brutus said. He lay down on the hammock beside Cassus.

"My mom drowned when I was younger," Cassius said. "I hardly remember her."

"I'm sorry," Brutus said. "So you wanted to wed Queen Daenerys?"

"_I_ didn't want to," Cassius said. "My father wanted me to. I was secretly with a girl, Cloe. Short for Cloelia."

Cassius could see disappointment in Brutus' eyes. "You were with...a girl?" He nodded. "Well, that's a beautiful name."

Cassius smiled, nodding. "I was in love with her," he admitted. "But my father found out. He didn't like her, so he sent me away to wed the queen."

"That's awful," Brutus told him.

Cassius smiled sadly. "It is," he agreed, "but if I hadn't come all this way I never would have met you."

Brutus' dark eyes glittered. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can tell you anything," he said. "I feel this connection with you."

"I feel that way too," Cassius admitted, glad that Brutus felt the same. "I never told Cloe about my mom, and I told her everything." He hesitated. "And I never told her I'm a bastard until she found out at the end. And then I left."

"Really?"

Cassius nodded as Brutus rested his head on Cassius' shoulder. "Do you think this hammock can hold both of us?" he said. "I've always been paranoid about hammocks. I'll only sleep on one if I absolutely have to."

"I can get up if you want," Brutus offered.

"No," Cassius objected, holding Brutus close to him. He felt safe when Brutus was with him. "I don't want that," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

BRUTUS

Almost a week into our voyage, Cassius and I sit across from two men, Haldon and Griff, a _cyvasse_ board on the table. "So how do you play this game?" Cassius says again.

Haldon groans and I grin. "You are slow, Daeron," Haldon complains. Daeron is the Dornish name that Cassius chose, named after the king. "I have explained it a hundred times."

Apparently it's not as entertaining for Haldon. "_You_ teach him," Haldon says to Griff, who looks disappointed.

I laugh. "Let me," I say.

"Thank the gods," Griff sighs, and Cassius flushes as the two men get up.

"Good luck," Haldon adds as they take their leave. Cassius and I are left out in the bright sunlight, sitting in the shade beside Haldon's large cabin. I look out at the glittering water and turn my attention back onto the board.

After what I think is around a half hour, I'm about ready to throw myself off the ship. "Okay, listen," I tell him, frustrated. "The dragon is the most important piece in the game." He puts his hand on it, ready to move it, but I put my hand over his, stopping him. "No, no, no," I groan, moving the dragon to the right place. Cassius looks up at me, and I realize I'm basically holding his hand. I feel my cheeks grow warm. "Pay attention," I snap, and he quickly looks down at the board. "Tell me you understand now."

He hesitates, and I hold my breath. "It's becoming clearer," he decides, and I sigh in relief.

"Good!" I rejoice. It's about time. "Do you think you're ready to play against me?"

He looks nervous, but he doesn't object, and I move across the table. I end up beating him, but he actually did a really good job for his first real game. "Yes!" I say. "Good."

"But I lost," he points out.

I grin. "Yeah, but now we can do other things instead of playing _cyvasse_ all day," I say. "Freedom!"

He laughs, and a warm feeling runs through my body. I find I love the sound. "Well, now that you're free, what do you want to do?" he asks.

"Anything but _cyvasse_?" I suggest.

"Fine with me," he agrees, and we get up. "Are you in the mood for some beer?"

"Why not?" I say, and he leaves. He returns minutes later with a bottle, and he opens it. Unfortunately, the cork from the bottle goes flying across the deck and lands in the water. I shake my head.

"I know, I'm clumsy," Cassius says.

"Yeah, you are. Unbelievably clumsy." He grins and hands the bottle to me, and I take a drink. We go stand by the edge of the ship, and I lean on the railing, looking out at the sea. "It's beautiful," I say.

"It is," he agrees, taking the bottle from me. "I'm glad you came with me."

"Me too," I say truthfully, and I put my hand over his on the railing. He looks up, surprised, and I smile.

He smiles back and puts his hand on my waist, drawing me closer. "I care about you too," he tells me.

I gasp silently, and I realize being this close to him is nice. My heart is pounding, and for a second I actually think he's going to kiss me.

"Storm!" I hear, and I jump back before anyone sees us. Of course Cassius isn't going to kiss me, even if we weren't interrupted just now. He's not gay, and anyways, why would he want me? Cassius looks dismayed, and we see Haldon come out of his cabin. Cassius drops the bottle, and I smack my palm on my forehead as Griff comes out of his cabin with Young Griff.

"Shit," Griff swears. "I hate storms."

"Quit whining and start working!" Haldon yells. Cassius and I exchange a glance, and Haldon glares at us. "You idiots too!"

"He's really cranky when there's a storm," Young Griff tells us. "You'll have to help me cut this piece of rope." Accepting the fact that the moment Cassius and I just shared is gone, I follow the other three to our task.

CASSIUS

The room looked like it was swaying. Cassius held the bucket on his lap and vomited into it as Brutus sat beside him on the hammock. His throat burned more after every retch, and he couldn't breathe. Sobbing, he vomited again, Brutus' arm around him comfortingly.

"I hate storms." Cassius sniffled, wincing as the stuff went up his nose. He wiped it on a cloth. The ship rolled and Cassius grabbed the bucket again, throwing up in it.

Brutus glanced in it and gagged. "There's so _much_," he said in awe. "How is there even anything left in your stomach?"

"I'm pretty sure there isn't," Cassius groaned. His stomach did feel empty, but he didn't even want to think about food.

"Are you okay?" Brutus asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm terrified," Cassius admitted. "My mom drowned in a storm."

"So did my brother," Brutus reminded him. "We'll get through this together."

They tried to sleep. Cassius and Brutus hadn't slept together since that first night, but during the storm they snuggled together under a blanket. Cassius was trembling in Brutus' arms from the cold and from terror.

"You have gotten little sleep in the past week," Brutus said. "I want you to try and sleep. If you won't do it for yourself, will you do it for me?"

Cassius was tired, but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep. He was afraid that if he did, he would never wake up, and he would be left alone in the blackness forever. "I don't want to die," he said.

"You won't," Brutus tried to reassure him. The ship plunged down again, and Cassius heard something snap. His heart plumetted.

"Relax, that was just lightning," Brutus said. Cassius sighed and tucked his head under Brutus' chin. "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise. I will always protect you."

Cassius tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Just the thought of saying it made him nervous, and he knew Brutus would be able to feel his heart pounding. Brutus would think he was crazy, they had only known each other for a week. He wouldn't let himself say it. "I love you," he said anyway, and he waited for Brutus' reaction but got none. "Brutus?"

A moment later, Cassius heard a light snore. He was too late; Brutus had already fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CASSIUS

Several nights later, Brutus and Cassius lay beside each other, attempting to fall asleep. "Do you miss it?" Cassius finally asked.

"Miss what?" Brutus' fingers combed through his hair. It felt good.

"Meereen," Cassius specified.

There was no answer for a few moments. "Sometimes," his friend admitted. "But I'm glad I didn't stay. Otherwise I never would have known you."

Cassius smiled, feeling a spread of warmth at his words. Well, that was certainly a different feeling. "You are my friend," he agreed. "I can never repay you for saving my life, but I can give you my friendship-"

"Shh." Brutus held Cassius close to him. "Go to sleep."

Cassius didn't want to. If he did, he would surely lose another moment with Brutus. For days he'd been wanting to tell Brutus he loved him, but the bravery he'd felt that had allowed him to the other night was long gone. "Are you still awake?" Brutus murmured.

"Yes," Cassius answered. "What is it, Brutus?"

"How do you feel about...people who like the same gender as them?" Brutus asked.

Cassius knew what he meant. "I like women," he said, "but I have nothing against them. Love is love, at least to me. It does not make a difference to me if it is between two men or women."

"Very well said," Brutus told him, and Cassius smiled. A friend of his had been gay, and had actually fancied him. But Cassius had been with Cloe at the time, and besides, he wasn't gay.

Most likely.

Cassius hesitated. "Are you gay?" he asked. "You can tell me if you are. You will still be my friend."

"Me? Um, no, I like women," Brutus stumbled over his words, and Cassius wondered if he could be lying.

Cassius wasn't convinced. "Brutus, I can tell if someone is lying," he informed his friend.

Brutus gulped. "I'm not gay," he insisted.

Cassius sighed. Maybe in time Brutus would tell him. Or maybe Brutus really wasn't gay, or maybe he just wasn't accepting it. Maybe he didn't even know at all.

Whatever the case, Cassius wasn't going to let love get in the way of his friendship with Brutus. That promise made, Cassius allowed himself to drift into sleep in Brutus' arms.

BRUTUS

When we arrive in Westeros, Cassius and I say goodbye to Young Griff, Griff, and Haldon and get off the Shy Maid. We are given a room in Yronwood as guests, and when we are alone Cassius falls onto the large bed. "I hate hammocks," he complains. "I'll have back pains for weeks."

"Want me to rub it for you?" I ask. He agrees, and when he gets up I stand behind him and massage his shoulders.

"Oh, Brutus..." Cassius sighs. "So much better..."

I smile. "Good," I say, unable to help the fact that I'm kind of turned on right now. He's groaning and I'm trying not to get too aroused, but oh gods, I can't help it. I'm not supposed to feel this way about him though. We're friends. Just friends.

"Brutus?"

"Yes?" I press harder and he gasps.

"Promise that we're not going to drift apart," he says. "Please."

"Oh, Cassius," I say. He turns around and our eyes meet. "You are my best friend," I tell him truthfully. "My best friend." I hug him and he wraps his arms tightly around me, as if never wanting to let me go. And I don't want him to.

"You're my best friend too," he agrees, and his voice cracks. He pulls back and asks, "Do you want to go down to the water?"

"That would be nice." I wipe away Cassius' tears and he smiles at me. I gasp silently and feel him slide his fingers between mine. We head down to the water holding hands and I smile the second my feet touch the sand, which sinks into my sandals. "I love the beach," I tell Cassius.

"So do I," he says. He looks hesitant, like he wants to tell me something but doesn't. "Brutus, there's something I haven't told you."

We reach the water and let it wash over our feet. "What?"

"That night during the storm," he begins. "I, um..."

"It's okay, Cassius," I reassure him. I look at him, making sure he knows I'm listening. "Tell me."

He swallows. "I told you I love you but you were already asleep," he informs me.

The shock hits me hard. "Cassius, that is so sweet," I sigh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think?" he asks.

He has a point. What would I have done? "Well, I'm glad you told me now," I say, and I hug him. "I love you as well, Cassius."


	6. Chapter 6

CASSIUS

Cassius did not sleep that night. It was hot in the room, and he tossed and turned beside Brutus. Brutus snored lightly, giving the indication that he was already asleep. Cassius couldn't stand snoring, but he liked his friend's quiet snore. He could not get used to being in Dorne, but Brutus seemed to be adjusting well.

He rolled over to face Brutus and stared at him. Cassius had to admit his friend was handsome. He brushed damp hair out of Brutus' eyes. That was when he heard it. "Cassius..."

"Brutus?" No answer, but another moan. He was still asleep, and he was moaning Cassius' name.

"Cassius, please..." Brutus rolled onto his back. "Yes..." Cassius' eyes widened, Brutus' erection was standing straight up. He was having a dream about Cassius, and not a friend dream, either.

Shocked, Cassius could only listen to Brutus' moaning. He thought about pleasuring Brutus for real, but that would only wake him up, and Cassius didn't really think Brutus wanted to be woken up right now. Reaching over, he touched Brutus' erection through the blankets and Brutus gasped, startling Cassius. He was as hard as a rock, and Cassius blushed at the thought of what he might be doing to Brutus in his dream. "My Cassius...Mine..."

Cassius smiled as his heart swelled with love. "Yours," he promised before falling asleep.

* * *

The bathing pool in Yronwood was large. Steam rose to the ceiling, and Cassius looked down into the clear water to the bottom of the pool. He looked up to see Brutus sitting by the edge, completely naked. Startled, Cassius turned around. "Sorry," he apologized. "I did not know you were in here."

"Are you getting in?" his best friend asked.

Cassius' eyes widened, and he felt his heart speed up. "You mean...?"

"We're friends," Brutus said. Remembering last night, Cassius undressed and stepped in, feeling Brutus' eyes on him as he stared down into the water. He was up to his waist now as he made his way over to Brutus.

Cassius felt himself blushing as he sat down next to Brutus, feeling completely exposed. "I have not bathed with most of my friends," he admitted.

Brutus smiled. "We already sleep together," he pointed out. They sat in silence for a moment. "You are very beautiful."

Cassius went even redder. "I am flattered," he told Brutus, running his palm over the water. It made small ripples in the clear surface. The steam from the water was making him feel dizzy, but still he remained in the water. Cassius grabbed a bar of soap and stood to slide the soap over his body. He felt Brutus' eyes on him once more as he stared forward. The soap slipped out of his hands and fell into the water, and Cassius had to search for it underwater until he grabbed it, of course, getting all the soap off his body in the process. He washed his hair, running his hands through the slippery conditioner and then rinsing it with hot water. He was so relaxed he almost forgot about the presence of his best friend, but as he finished he remembered, and he sat on the step in the pool again, blushing.

"I was thinking," Brutus said. "I'd kind of like to see King's Landing."

Cassius looked up at him, surprised. "Really?" he asked. When Brutus nodded he said, "You've never been?"

"No," Brutus admitted. "Why not, since we're traveling together right now anyway?"

Cassius found himself smiling as he thought of it. His father would be disappointed about him not wedding the (now missing) Queen Daenerys, but he could introduce Brutus to his family as a friend of his. Best friend.

_Not best friend_, a part of his brain protested. _Boyfriend_.

_He is NOT my boyfriend_, Cassius told the voice, almost groaning. That thought pushed aside, he could introduce Brutus to his friends: Messala, Strato, and Titinius, his friend who was gay and fancied him. However, if Brutus was indeed gay, he could fall for Titinius and if Titinius liked him back, Cassius couldn't have Brutus.

_ I did_ not _just think that_. Gods, what was happening to him? Deep down, he knew he was falling in love, but he couldn't accept it. Wouldn't accept it. Anyone but Brutus, who was his best friend and would never love him like that. "_No_," Cassius blurted out, the thought unbearable to him.

"Cassius?" Brutus stared at him, looking concerned. "Are you all right?"

"What?" Cassius felt his face heat up. "I'm fine." _I'm in love with you_, he wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't. He'd promised he wouldn't ruin their friendship, and he kept his promises. He had never even been in love with a man before, much less a friend of his, much less his best friend. He wanted to run from the room, throw himself onto his bed and let out the tears he was holding in. Instead he hugged Brutus tightly, as if to never let him go. "I love you," Cassius said, his voice thick with tears. If Brutus couldn't know his newly discovered feelings, he could at least know that Cassius felt deeply for him.

"I love you too, Cassius." Brutus pulled back and looked at him. "Cassius, if there's something you want to tell me, you can tell me."

"I have nothing to tell you," Cassius lied.

His best friend seemed unconvinced. Cassius had never been able to lie well anyways, and Brutus wasn't a gullible person. "I told you I would always protect you." He tucked hair behind Cassius' ear.

"I'm fine, Brutus," he assured his friend. "Can we please not talk about it?" And so they didn't.


End file.
